Angel with a Shotgun
by endingsarepredictable
Summary: She had never meant for it to happen, the baby. Kalia was more or less a massive mistake (of course she could never tell her daughter that. Like, ever.) It was your typical high school knock-up story; getting invited to a party, fucking some guy while wasted, and then surprise pregnancy four weeks later at the age of sixteen. Based off of the song Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, baby," the tiny brunette whispered one more time for the day before planting a loving kiss on the toddler's forehead. She had never meant for it to happen, the baby. Kalia was more or less a massive mistake (of course she could never tell her daughter that. Like, ever.) It was your typical high school knock-up story. Invited to the blowout of the year, fucked by some random stranger while wasted, and then surprise pregnancy four weeks later at the age of sixteen. At first, Beca's dad had smacked her across the face and told her to get out. But after nearly six months of sleeping at motels and on the streets, it was kind of hard for Warren Mitchell to turn away his sobbing daughter at his doorstep clutching a newborn baby.

Warren had made Beca promise a fresh start if she wanted to live with him and the stepmonster again. "Give up the music career and go to college. That's my only requirement for you to come back home. Also, I will not be a fulltime babysitter, so you can count that out if you've just returned looking for freebies. I mean it Beca, I need to really see you actually try." It has been three years since the brunette had made the promise. If it gave her daughter the best life possible, she would do anything.

After tucking in her exhausted birthday girl, Beca tiptoed her way into her room to finish packing. Warren had managed to get Beca a single dorm with enough space to occupy both her and her little girl. Perks of being a professor's kid. He had helped her bring a few necessities over to campus already, such as a crib and a massive pile of toys for Kalia. Tomorrow was the "big move." With a sigh Beca collapsed onto the bed in a heap. _Yippee_.

"Do I really have to do this?" Beca grumbled as the SUV pulled up to the campus near Baker Hall. College (or school for that matter) was the last thing the girl wanted to be doing when she could be focusing her time and energy into her three year old and her music. Originally the desired plan was to move out to Los Angeles with Kalia as soon as possible, but Warren had shot that idea down quicker than it could even be considered. "Yes, Beca, you remember the deal. College or the streets." The look on his face told Beca he wasn't fucking around. The brunette swung the car door open and slammed it, pulling her daughter out of her car seat as Barden Volunteers unloaded their things.

Unfortunately they had arrived just as the little toddler fell asleep. She began screaming and crying as Beca struggled to get her out of the restraining car seat, clearly not impressed she was being woken from her slumber. Beca made soft cooing noises at Kalia as she finally released her from the buckles and balanced her on her hip with one arm and proceeded to head to the hatch to retrieve her laptop. Just as she reached the back of the car, a girl with fiery red hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail threw the laptop bag over the shoulder. "Uh, no wait," Beca began as the woman looked at her with a start, clearly afraid she had done something wrong. "Sorry, I'll take the laptop though." Her Mac was the one thing the volunteers weren't allowed to touch. Except her daughter, of course.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have asked." Striking blue eyes met Beca's dark irises as she handed the laptop over with an apologetic smile. "It's no problem," the small brunette replied tiredly. There was no doubt in Beca's mind she looked like shit. She always did when she was tired. There were bags under her eyes, red rimmed eyelids and an overall slouchy posture. Kalia had begun squirming and crying tiredly again as Beca just stood and stared at the beautiful girl expectantly. "Oh! How rude of me. I'm Chloe." The redhead extended her hand but quickly dropped it when she realized the smaller brunette had no hands available to shake it. "Beca," she replied with a curt nod.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you seem really exhausted. If you ever need me to babysit the little one I'd be happy to do it free of charge, uh here, let me give you my number." Beca raised an eyebrow at the perky girl, actually sort of considering this offer. Not only was she more than tired, but she had this strange aching inside of her to get to know Chloe. Which was weird, considering Beca was certainly not a people person. "Oh. You don't have to do that, I mean at least not free of charge," Beca stumbled.

Not having any paper on hand, Chloe quickly thought of an alternative. The yanked the pen out of her pocket and said "hold still." The redhead began scribbling her number on Beca's arm, leaving goose bumps in its path. "There," she finished with a giggle (a giggle? Was she flirting with her?), capping the pen with the cap she was holding in between her teeth. "Call me. Really, anytime." And with that, the bubbly woman threw Beca a wink and walked off to help the next incoming student unload, leaving Beca's mouth agape at how smooth Chloe was_. Hmph. Maybe I will_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am blown away by the response already for this story; thanks a ton! This is my first fanfic except for the occasional one I post on my Tumblr. I'm glad it's being enjoyed, hope you continue to like it.**

The dorm room was no bigger than expected. It merely consisted of a double bed, a crib (which Beca mentally noted needed to be upgraded to a toddler bed now that Kalia was three), and a little desk area which was piled high with clothes and toys needing to be organized. To Beca's dismay, the toddler was wide awake by the time they arrived at the dorm and refused a nap. Kalia was now spread out on the floor while Beca read _The_ _Hungry Mungry Caterpillar_ to her.

An obnoxious rapping on the door interrupted the story. "Campus police, hide your wine coolers!" Warren Mitchell opened the door with a goofy grin as the toddler got up and trotted into her grandfather's arms. "Hey, munchkin," he cooed to her daughter. _Come right in,_ Beca thought irritably. It's not that she hated her dad, that wasn't the case. Despised? Maybe. Who in their right mind kicks their pregnant daughter on the streets? He was a coward. Always giving up when shit got hard. Biting her lower lip resentfully, Beca responded while standing up, "Chris Rock, everybody."

"Haven't lost the sarcasm, I see." The older man scoffed to himself as he sat on her bed with Kalia in his lap. At this point, Beca had enough of him. He was always pointing fingers and exposing other people's flaws whenever he got the chance, never once stopping to work on his own. "Is there something you need, or did you just barge in here to annoy me?" Beca snapped back immediately.

"Beca Marie. Cut the crap. I just came to inform you about the activities fair that's going on, thought it might be of your best interest to go and meet some new people. Put yourself out there_, do something_, make memories. If you're still moping about not going to L.A. to become P. Diddy or whatever, get over it. Lose the attitude already, _please_."

The look of exasperation was plastered across Beca's face. _Get over it? Seriously?_ The tiny brunette swallowed her pride in order to resist punching her father in the jaw. "Get out. Now. Kalia and I are going to the stupid activities fair." Beca hastily grabbed her daughter from her father's lap along with the toddler's blanket with a bear attached to the end of it she took everywhere and stormed out the door. "Watch your language around that child!" Warren shouted after her. Making sure Kalia was meticulously balanced on her hip while holding her with one arm, Beca shot her father a middle finger over her shoulder. _Oh yeah, I'm gonna pay for that later_.

The activities fair was a bit over the top. Quidditch people hogging up the grass areas, knitting clubs handing out free samples of their work, Deaf Jews ever-so enchantingly shouting odd greetings at your face – there was pretty much every club one could think of there. None of them caught Beca's interest, of course. She was particularly caught up in shifting her daughter's weight to her other arm when a flyer was shoved at her. "Hi! Any interest in joining our a capella group?" A perky voice rang out. _Wait. I know that voice.._"Oh! Hey Beca! Aubrey, this is Beca, we exchanged numbers while unloading laptops and toys out of her car." At this, Aubrey scrunched up her entire face to a point where it looked like it was going to implode. _Huh. That that takes real talent._ All of a sudden, Beca's eyes widened in realization at Aubrey's assumption. "NO! No, not those types of toys. Toys for this little one," Beca quickly corrected, nodding to her daughter who was now on the ground hiding behind her. She was sure her face was turned a deep red now. Chloe smirked at this.

"I never got a chance to ask, what's your daughter's name?" Chloe chimed curiously. The toddler hugged onto one of Beca's legs, peering shyly up at the two women through thick eyelashes. She was always really shy, much like how Beca was as a child until she developed an 'I stopped giving a shit' attitude. "This is Kalia. Baby, can you say hi to Chloe and Aubrey?" Kalia only held on tighter to her leg and whimpered before shaking her head furiously. Her daughter was dressed in a grey pea coat with a white t-shirt and black leggings with combat boots, looking adorable as ever. Beca gave the two an apologetic look.

Chloe persisted and leaned down to give her a smile before holding her hand out for the toddler to shake. "Hi Kalia! I'm Chloe. I really like your blanket, do you wanna be friends?" Beca's attention snapped to the two girl staring at each other. Nobody ever tried interacting with her daughter after she refused to greet them. Until now. The little girl nodded and reached cautiously to hold her hand. The DJ's heart was melting at the interaction as a big smile grew on her face. Of course the snotty blonde standing next to the redhead tossed her hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat. "It's cute that you wanna sit around and play house with some random kid, but we have actual business to take care of, Chloe. Are you interested in auditioning or not?" Aubrey said in a harsh tone. The toddler retreated behind her mother as tears welled in her grey irises. "Aubrey!" Chloe scolded.

Beca lifted her daughter into her arms as she cuddled into the crook of her neck. "Look, it was really nice to meet you, but I don't even sing. But, uh, I'll see you around," she directed more towards the redhead than anyone else.

The two arrived back at the dorm five minutes later. Kalia was traumatized and desperately kept whining "juish, juish!" telling Beca she was thirsty and upset. The activities fair was ending as Beca left, signaling the release of Chloe. Something about the redhead's sweet demeanor drew Beca in. Not to mention those eyes…

Before Beca knew what she was doing, she yanked her phone out of her pocket and texted Chloe.

_Beca: Hey, are you free?_

The reply was almost immediate.

_Chloe: Going to the club and need me for babysitting? (; I can be there in 15_

_Beca: Ha ha, try going to bed. U don't happen to have any juice do you? Kalia's been begging all day_

_Chloe: I will bring the grape juice and Oreos!_

_Chloe: and some jiggle juice for us _

_Beca: Sounds great. Yes, please don't forget the jiggle juice, I could really use some of that today._


End file.
